hardest of hearts
by demiwinchester
Summary: dean cant say the words that haley wants to hear. how will that end? for both of them? DEAN HALEY and lil sam.


_**There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
The tenderest touch, leaves the darkest of marks, **_

_**and the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts**_

he was sitting there, at the bar. Like any guy did after he broke up with his girlfriend. So did dean. He never really did this. Sitting at a bar, broken hearted. He'd always have like one night stands. But no, haley wasn't an one night stand. After he met her, he just changed. In a good way. Sam was surprised. Dean didn't even look at other woman anymore. And that didn't happen often.

He moved his bottle to his lips and let the cold alcohol fall down his throat. It burned but he liked it.

She was gone now. When he would get back at the crappy motel she wouldn't be there waiting for him with her gracing smile. No she would be somewhere that only god may know.

He put his empty bottle down and got up. His little brother was out a few days working on a case alone. Dean got injured by the last case and he needed rest, so Sammy went out alone. First dean didn't agree but sam and haley insisted. So he let his brother go alone.

_**The hardest of hearts.**_

_**The hardest of hearts.**_

_**The hardest of hearts.**_

He opened the motel door to find an empty made up bed with new sheets. Like he guessed, she was gone. Dean sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. If he only just…

_**There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that  
The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste**_

**Flashback:**

_Why cant you just let me in all the way dean? Haley sat as dean rubbed his face. He wasn't looking forward how this was going to end. He knew this day would come. He knew that one day she'd be fed up with him._

_I uhh.. dean sad. He really wasn't good at this he just wished she'd give him some more time to get used to it._

_Tell me dean, I need to know! She said again throwing him and hard hurtful look. He turned his head away. He couldn't bear to see her face like that. It hurt to much._

_Im sorry, Im just not the kind of person to tell you how I feel. But you want the truth? I love you. I love you more then I ever loved anyone else before. I adore your crazy cutie smile, I love your dark brown chocolate eyes that lit up when you see me. I love those full rosy lips that I could kiss for a thousand years. I love your sweet innocent laugh that makes me smile from ear to ear. I love your beautiful blonde hair that looks like shining gold in the sun. I love how you can dance to every song that comes on the radio. I just, I love you so much haley and I would do anything for you. How I made an deal for my brother, I promise you haley I wouldn't doubt a second about doing that for you. Id give my soul, my life in just an heartbeat to see you smile. _

_Well! Haley said taking dean out his honest confession thoughs._

_I uhh.. dean repeated. He knew what was coming next. The thing he was afraid off all along. It was happening right now. And the only guy he had to blame was himself._

_Haley bend down to pick up her duffle bag and put all her belongings in it. She left out dean's over sized shirts she would wear when they had stood in the rain fighting again over simple little things. She left out dean's funny jokes book that she'd love hearing him call out. His laugh was loud but cutie and very laughable. She left out dean's led zeppelin shirt that she always wore. All those little things that made their relationship worth fighting for. But the biggest thing she had to fight for was his love. But she was done fighting. He wasn't going to give her what she needed so why try?_

_She swung her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked to the door. She looked back for an responds from dean._

_He looked at her and then looked away. He blew it. And it was his fault. If he had just told her what was playing in his mind, she would have stayed. But he just couldn't get it out._

_Jerk. Haley said while opening the door._

_Dean heard the door close and it felt like his heart got ripped out. The sound that the door caused felt like his last heartbeat. She had taking his heart with her. he'd want to get it back but he couldn't move. He couldn't get up._

_Reality hit him like an hurricane._

_She was gone._

*end of flashback*

_**Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in.**_

She was walking the road that led somewhere she wanted to go. Only she didn't know where. She had been walking for 3 hours straight. When she left it was still light but now, it was as dark as it could be. She loved the night sky, it came with and peaceful and beautiful sight. Far away she saw something similar to the words motel so she relied on that and start walking towards the flickering light.

Once gotten there she rented a room and flopped down on the bed. She let out a deep hurtful sigh. Every breath she took hurt her even more. She missed him more every second she was away. Every step she took farther away from him made her realize she made an mistake. She sat up and took out her phone and turned it on. 4 missed messages and not one of dean.

Ugh.. she huffed. This wasn't a mistake, this may be the best thing she had done in the 2 years she was with the boys. How she loved the boys. They were her life. She couldn't possibly think she could live without them. Even though she left them she is still friends with sam and as soon as he hears her story he will come to her. she knew it. That's how sam was.

Sam was her best friends since 2 years. They met in the library.

_*flashback*_

''_Uhm hi, can I take this book?'' Haley asked shyly as Sam looked up to the gorgeous blonde girl._

''_Uhm yea, but I rented it so could you give it back when you're done?'' Sam asked as Haley nodded. She wanted to turn around but then saw that he was reading a book about the Greek history. She smiled and sat beside him. _

''_You like Greek history?'' She asked as sam looked up and smiled._

''_Yes, do you?'' He asked back._

_She nodded simply and looked at the cover. ''Hmm, codes and spells, very interesting.'' She said smiling._

''_Yea well, my brother and I do this thing and we really need a good spell.'' Sam said, not believing he just told her he believed in those spells. Well not that you couldn't believe it when you know they work._

''_You believe it too!'' She said grinning._

_Sam was amazed, FINALLY! Someone who believes in spells too except hunters and witches and well demons and any other rare creators._

''_Uhm yea I do.'' Sam said smiling back._

''_Nice to find someone who believes too! Cause whenever I talk about this topic people go like: you don't seriously believe this? And ill be like: uhm you seriously cant mean you don't believe this?'' She said in a bratty voice._

_Sam laughed and smiled. This girl was amazing. She was just like him. They would be awesome friends._

''_Im sam.'' Sam said introducing himself._

''_Im haley. Nice meeting you.'' She said shaking his hand._

_*end of flashback*_

Haley sighed. Why couldn't dean just, face his problems with love and commitment. Why couldn't he be open. Not only to himself but also to her. she wanted to know why.

_**The hardest of hearts**_

_**The hardest of hearts**_

_**The hardest of hearts**_

_**There is love in our bodies and it holds us together  
And it pulls us apart when we're holding each other  
We all need something to hold in the night  
We don't care if it hurts when we're holding too tight**_

Someone knocked on her motel room and a small smile appeared on her face. Maybe it was dean.

She opened to find a tall man with short blond hair standing in front of her.

''Uhm, can I help y-'' haley got pushed to the ground as the man closed the door and bend down to grab her cheek and press both side hard together to hear haley cry out of pain.

''TELL ME, WHERE THE FUCK IS DEAN WINCHESTER!'' The man yelled as haley looked terrified and start crying harder. She wished dean was here.

''I don't know!'' She yelled and tears fell down on the hands of the man.

''TELL ME OR ILL HIT YOU!'' He said. haley ignored that sentence hard tried to get out his grip but then he hit her across the face and lifted her and threw her on the bed.

''WHERE IS DEAN! OR ILL KILL YOU!'' The man yelled again. Dean tough haley to not be afraid of what people say. Most of the time their bluffing. So she decided to go on lying.

''I DON'T KNOW!'' Haley cried out as the man hit her in the face again. Haley felt that her jaw was dislocated and let out another painful sob.

''Damn, sam was right. You're a worthless piece of shit.'' The man said turning around.

Haley sighed of relief in her head. She didn't dare to do anything or else he would hit her again.

Suddenly the man turned back and pointed a gun to her.

''Now tell me where dean is.'' The man said calm walking closer to her.

''Seriously don't know.'' She said scared. ''I left him. I don't ever wanna see that jack ass again.'' Haley lied. Trying to convince the guy.

''Your lying.'' He said coming closer.

''No Im s-seriously not. Where I left him was at the motel in savannah.'' She lied again. She was making up this huge lie and the stupidest thing is she will probably not remember what she is lying.

''What is the motel called?'' He asked still pointing the gun.

''I don't exactly know, but it was something with jordyn's motel stop or something. Im sorry, but when you kill that bastard, tell him that haley said walk to hell.'' She said holding up her poker face. Cause her real face was filled with anger and pain and regret.

''Oh yea right, your haley!'' The man said lowering the gun. ''That's right, sam told me about you.'' The man said as a smile appeared on his face.

''s-sam? You know sam?'' She asked.

''Yea sam Winchester. He told me to kill his brother. Oh and wait, you too.'' He said and pointed the gun to haley.

_**There is love in your body but you can't get it out  
It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth  
Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that  
The sweetest of words have the bitterest taste**_

''IM HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!'' Dean yelled as the guy turned his gaze at the door to find dean standing in the door way with an angry but worried stare on his face. Haley could read all over his face that he was scared and in a lot of pain.

''Ahh, the famous dean Winchester, good to see you again.''

''Shut up zach.'' Dean said.

''You never were a nice guy''

''Take me, sure but don't take her. she didn't do anything. You wanted me? Well you got me. Shoot me right here, right now.'' He said as zach laughed.

''You think im gonna kill you like that? I first wanna torture you. You killed my sister and your going to pay for that.'' He said coming closer.

''We both know your sister was possessed. We tried to save her but Lilith didn't let us. She is way stronger then sam. We had no choice zach.''

''Now I don't have a choice.'' he said and pointed his gun to dean's head.

''Don't do this zach!'' Dean yelled.

''Say bye bye to your precious boy.'' He said and shot him.

_**Darling, how I loved you from the start, but you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling, how I loved you from the start, but that's no excuse for the state I'm in.**_

The bullet went right through his chest. Into his body. Soon enough causing a red blood stain on his t-shirt. Dean held on to the bed sheets as he fell down to the ground pressing his hand against his chest. He leaned his back to the bed side and started coughing blood. He was breathing heavily in and out, trying to survive.

''No. no no no no no NOOOOOO!'' Haley yelled and jumped off the bed and sat down next to dean.

''Shh, its going to be ok. Ill take care of you.''

_**The hardest of hearts**_

_**The hardest of hearts**_

_**The hardest of hearts**_

The guy had taken off as soon as he pulled the trigger but haley didn't even care. She would hunt his ass as soon dean was better and sam was back. Right now she only cared about dean surviving this. She took off her shirt and held it against his blooding chest. This was puur agony to see him like that. She could bare much more. But she loved him, so she would do this for him. She couldn't walk out on him right now. Then not only her heart would break, then also her souls would break.

_**My heart swells like water at weight, can't stop myself before it's too late.  
Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to take it.  
Hold on to your heart, 'cause I'm coming to break you.**_

''I love you Haley James. I will love you forever. I love everything about you. And promise me, take god care of our baby.'' He said as his eyes slowly closed.

''No dean, don't do this to me!'' She said and taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing 991 while pumping against his chest to keep him alive.

_**Hold on,**_

_**the hardest of hearts.**_


End file.
